


Why Did You Just Kiss Me?

by NerdlingMitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, angel!Sam, human!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdlingMitch/pseuds/NerdlingMitch
Summary: Originally posted to my Tumblr September 2013“Okay Sabriel. How about an AU where Sam is the guardian angel along with his brother Dean and they are sent to guard two Hunters by the names of Gabriel and Castiel. Gabe is always being a troublemaker even on hunts and never takes anything seriously and keeps throwing cheesy one liners at Sam who completely ignores them. Sam has started to have enough if Gabe and his antics and when he threatens to leave, Gabe gets all paranoid and tries everything to get Sam to stay and settles on kissing him.”





	Why Did You Just Kiss Me?

Gabriel gasped as he slid down from the wall, taking a deep breath. On the other side of the room, Dean had appeared, helping Castiel to his feet. Gabriel called across the room, “You okay?” Cas nodded, standing up straight.

Gabriel nodded in reply, looking around. Before he could even make a remark to the other angel, Sam had punched him solidly in the face. Gabriel stumbled back against the wall and did a quick check to make sure he wasn’t bleeding, before smirking at the angel assigned to guard him.

“Hey Sammy-”

“Dean, excuse me would you? I need to talk some sense into my charge.” Dean’s lips twitched. Sam was doing a very job of towering over Gabriel which was probably the only thing that kept Gabriel from making a remark. Cas didn’t even flinch when Dean pressed his fingers to his forehead, both of them vanishing.

Gabriel stood up a little straighter. “So, something wrong, Sam?”

Sam gave him a cold look, ignoring the blood trickling from Gabe’s split lip. “Is something wrong? Gabriel, did you honestly just ask me if something was  _wrong?_ ” demanded Sam, his voice hard and cold. “Maybe the fact that you could have completely avoided getting caught if you hadn’t been goofing off? Maybe because this is the  _ninth time_  this month I’ve stopped you from dying? Maybe because you’re busy being such an  _idiot_  that you almost got Cas killed?!”

Sam’s voice had been gradually getting louder, his face getting angrier. As the last part, Gabriel flinched. His golden eyes were wide in surprise. Sam had never gone so far… Never had Sam gone off on him. Sam took a lot of his bullshit, more often rolling his eyes than actually commenting.

“Now Gabriel, you’re going to have to learn to take care of yourself.” Gabriel looked up at Sam in surprise. “I’m not doing this for you again.”  Sam turned around, walking away from Gabe intending to call Dean back 

“Sam-” began Gabriel, trying to smile weakly. “Sam, I think you’re taking this too seriously, we would’ve been fine-”

“Before or after she would have dragged your souls to hell?” snapped Sam. He took a deep breath, turning back around. “Gabriel, I’m sorry. I should calm down, however-”

Gabriel quickly walked toward Sam, pulling off a smooth maneuver with one arm hooked around the tall angel’s neck and one leg moving up to give Gabriel a bit more height. His lips pressed to Sam’s quickly. Sam stiffened in surprise, not sure exactly how to react. Slowly he responded.

Sam’s arms that had been awkwardly held out wrapped around Gabriel, and much to Gabriel’s surprise, he pulled the human closer to him. For the second time that night, Gabriel found himself pinned to the wall. This time, he was much more willing.

Sam pulled away with a gasp, and Gabriel smirked. Sam broke the quiet first. “Gabriel, why did you just kiss me?”

Gabriel didn’t even stutter. “Because I don’t want you to leave.” Sam’s green eyes blinked in confusion, and then he rolled his eyes.

“If you’d let me keep talking, I would’ve told you I wasn’t going to.” Sam paused, and then smiled faintly. “However, I wouldn’t mind a repeat of that kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> I rather like my old fan fictions.


End file.
